


【德哈】将故事写成我们

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 战争改变了很多东西，会不会也改变我们。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**\- 哈利视角 -**

“一切都发生得太快， 快到所有在他身边的人，都没有听到任何声响，爱神之箭射出时发出的‘嗖嗖’声......”——《天才捕手》

他长大了。

哈利知道这么形容一个参加过战争的八年级学生很奇怪，但他看见那人时，脑子里蹦出来的第一个念头就是这么一句话。

大战结束，霍格沃茨如期开学。顺便，增开了一个八年级，把哈利他们这帮因为战争耽误了整年学习的人全都叫了回来。

坦白来说，哈利对此挺高兴的，他大概还没准备好就这么走进成年人的社会。虽然正常的校园生活事实上在很久以前就与他无关了。

或许还有一点点私心，比方说，还能看见他。

他比起战前瘦了，衬衣端正的扣到最上面一颗纽扣，宽大的校袍遮住了消瘦的身形。短短几个月，面部轮廓更加锋利，像是一柄出鞘的利剑，在他原本就拒人千里的冷漠气质上更加增添了几分难以亲近的色彩。

他过得不好吧？父亲被捕，母亲被禁足，一个朋友丧命在战争之中，另一个朋友转学，女友分手......虽然，所谓的女友也不过是一场家族权利需要的联姻，也许这一条，对他们来说都不是坏事。对他们......所有人来说。

记忆里尖酸刻薄的短发女孩已经蓄起了长发，在他身后露出恬淡的笑容，只不过目光落在另一个剃着寸头的少年身上。那又是另外的故事了。

罗恩跟赫敏在身后突然起了争执，或者说，是赫敏在单方面训斥罗恩，哈利听不真切两人的对话，大抵是因为罗恩那个不羁的小辫子。

他看过来了。侧着身子，斜眼用他那双灰蓝色的瞳孔看着自己，一如既往的傲慢和冷淡，像是暴风雪那样，所及之处寸草不生。发丝柔软地垂落在额前，刀片般的薄唇紧闭，似乎不曾从中吐出过那些伤人刻薄的词句。

他根本不想看自己吧，如果当时自己在威森加摩能多说两句话，将自己被救说成是一场蓄谋已久的叛变，至少纳西莎还能再罪减一等。但是哈利不愿意这样，倒不是说他不感谢马尔福夫人的出言相救，但是就初衷而言，她不过是为了自己的儿子。

所以人还是很自私的吧，什么好事都让自己给占了。哈利只是看着面前的人，看他纤长低垂的睫毛，像是从天鹅身上落下的一簇羽毛。

哈利无法控制自己不沉溺在他的目光之中，那是从天空中投射下来的阳光，难得穿过层层乌云照进人间。他想要直视太阳，悉数掺杂在天空之中的到底有几种阴霾。

薄削的嘴唇似乎贴着皮肤上落下雪花般冰凉而轻柔的吻，雪地里燃起一簇火苗，蝴蝶扇动翅膀在掌心挣扎。

这是哈利的秘密。

也许，自己应该勇敢一点，一个格兰芬多应该有主动争取爱情的权利，并且永远也不能指望一个斯莱特林会主动。

这一切像是暗流，在平静地海面之下翻涌，没有人知道在这两秒钟的时间里，哈利的世界发生了怎样的变化。

**\- 德拉科视角 -**

“......以及他的心破碎时发出龟裂声。周围虽然还是一片宁静，但他的人生已然灰暗。”——《天才捕手》

他真的成熟了，不再是那个迫不及待想要向世人证明自己的可怜虫。也许他从来都不是，只不过是自己的恶意猜忌。

德拉科的余光注意到身侧朝自己走过来的人。

他周身散发着一种从容的气场，就像是万兽之王那样。果然是格兰芬多的“救世主”。

乱糟糟的黑色短发像是狮子的鬃毛那样支棱着，领带歪斜地挂在脖子上，衬衣领口大敞露出脖颈优美的线条。只可惜过时老旧的圆框眼镜遮住那颗璀璨的祖母绿宝石。

那是属于斯莱特林的颜色。

“你就不能好好打理一下自己的头发吗？”对面传来一声懊恼的女声。德拉科顺势侧脸看过去。与他的目光撞在一起，空气溅射出火星味。

他们之间隔着一条走廊，赶去上课的低年级学生嬉笑打闹着从他们之间穿过去，没有人察觉到在这方空间里发生了怎样的风起云涌。

他的目光带着征服一切的自信，却唯独不曾在自己身上停留。或许，永远也不会为他停留。

德拉科好像突然理解了那些小时候被强迫阅读的生涩小说词句，有一个瞬间，他似乎也成为了那些主人公的一员，为爱，肝肠断裂。

为爱。一份永远也得不到回馈的情感，是对他这些年恶行最好的惩戒。

如果他不是“救世主”，他们的关系是否会有所改变？

当然，如果他不是“救世主”，自己甚至根本就不会注意到他。这是一个傲慢的马尔福的自我修养与认知。

所以火光熄灭，蛇只能生活在阴冷的洞穴之中，妄想着有天能够被阳光幸临。


	2. Chapter 2

**\- 哈利视角 -**

哈利看了看窗外白茫茫的校园。海格像是往常每年那样，拖着一棵高大的云杉往城堡里面走，几个新生围在他旁边兴奋地议论些什么。又进入圣诞月了啊。哈利围上厚厚的围巾走出寝室，这将是大战过后的第一个圣诞节，可是哈利不太高兴的起来。

这是大战后的第一个圣诞节，也是他们在霍格沃茨的最后一个圣诞节。每个人在大战中都失去了太多，他不知道自己该怎么面对这样一个阖家团聚的节日。

真冷啊。哈利看着外面的雪地，缩了缩脖子。今天是霍格莫德周，罗恩和赫敏早就被哈利打发走了，他说自己想一个人静一静不愿意去霍格莫德，当然，这也不是假话，只不过战后，他们总是很担忧自己的精神状况，好不容易相互表白心意的两个人失去了太多的独处时光，哈利也想为他的朋友们做点什么。

一个人还是有点寂寞呢。哈利踩上厚厚的雪地，慢慢往外走。路过一楼走廊的时候，他看见一个穿着斯莱特林长袍的人坐在那里。

他不冷吗？哈利看着那人的背影出神。

他当然知道那是谁。放眼整个霍格沃茨，再也找不出第二个像他那样将浅金色发丝梳得一丝不苟的男人了。

男人。哈利在心里又念了一遍这个词。人都是一瞬间长大的，哪怕是放在几个月前，哈利都会觉得他是个男孩，充其量是个少年，虽然也被沉重的战争压得喘不过气，却依然能够躲在父亲身后，或许“躲”这个词并不准确，至少是身后还有能够依靠的人。再往前数一年，哈利可能会对这种行为噗嗤以鼻，觉得他是可笑的懦夫，可是现在？哈利倒是希望他还能像之前那样，至少让哈利有点安慰，好像战争总还是对有的东西无能为力，只可惜......卢修斯被剥夺所有在魔法部的权利关在阿兹卡班，纳西莎禁足在马尔福庄园，与帕金森家的婚约也被解除，克拉布死于有求必应屋的厉火，剩下一个高尔似乎是转学了，总之这个学期没再看见他出现在霍格沃茨。长不大的男孩在一夜之间背起了全部的家庭责任，独自面对这个残酷的世界。

哈利站在门廊的入口望着那人的背影发呆。他白皙优雅的脖颈暴露在空气中，似乎能看见雪花落在皮肤上化成水珠......哈利哆嗦了一下。自从上了三年级，他就不再带围巾了，好像嫌弃臃肿的围巾会破坏他的气质。哈利为自己的想法“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，是的，这种事情的确是这个人做得出来的举动。

那人好像感应到了什么，转过身子，哈利急忙低下头匆匆离开走廊。

这个学期他好像总是独来独往的一个人。哈利边走边胡乱的想，不知不觉走到霍格莫德的入口，抬头看了一下大门，哈利抽出魔杖对自己进行了简单的易容，又拉起围巾遮住半张脸，这才走进去。

霍格沃德已经恢复了战前的繁荣，哈利看着道路两旁琳琅的商铺，虽然战争让这个世界满目疮痍，好在人们总能够在废墟上重建起新的希望。

“欢迎来到风雅巫师服装店，有什么能够帮您？”

“嗯......”哈利站在门口迟疑了一会，“我想......看看围巾？”

他简直想敲自己一下。认真的？哈利怀疑老板看自己的眼神就像是在看一个神经病。

“当然可以，是要买给心爱的姑娘吗？”老板调侃了一句，将店铺里所有的围巾都展示出来。

“嗯......一个朋友。”哈利第二次想咬断自己的舌头。

灰色的？不行，太沉闷了，现在那人最不需要的就是再往身上套这种色彩阴沉的服饰，自带的忧郁都快要形成一个沉闷的防护罩了。

红色？哈利在心里翻了个白眼。

这条织法太复杂，那条花纹太繁琐......哈利终于将目光停留在最后一条围巾上。

墨绿色搭配银灰色的羊绒面料，可以，这很斯莱特林。好吧，哈利承认，这配色根本就是斯莱特林的学院围巾，胜在简单，不容易引人注目。

老板将围巾装好，递给他，哈利提着袋子离开霍格莫德。

校园里静悄悄的，偶尔有几个新生在雪地里相互追逐打雪仗，笑声在空旷的天空里一下就飘散不见了。哈利加快步伐走回到一楼门厅的走廊，不出他所料，那人还是一个人坐在那里。

“嘿。”哈利绕到他面前。

“哼，波特，有事吗？”

他睫毛上落着雪花结着冰霜，衬着苍白的皮肤，整个人像是一件晶莹剔透粉雕玉琢的冰雕，冷冰冰的。

“没事，就是看你一个人，正好，我也是一个人。”哈利无所谓地耸了耸肩，“挺冷的。”

见对方没说话，哈利从袋子里拿出羊绒围巾，围在他脖子上。

“虽然离圣诞节还早，我猜你放假要回家，总之，提前祝你圣诞快乐。”

哈利看见他的脸上一点点爬上红晕，眼睛不自然地往右边瞟，错看哈利的目光。声音闷声闷气地从围巾里传出来。

“事实上，我可以留下来过圣诞。”

哈利笑了，好像他们之间原本就应该是这样的。

战争的确改变了一些东西，也许不完全是坏事，谁知道呢。

**\- 德拉科视角 -**

德拉科走出地窖往天文台上走。

今天是霍格莫德周，潘西和布雷司一早就出去约会了，他才不想夹在两人中间做个电灯泡呢，索性走远一点眼不见心不烦。

人的忘性真大。走到八楼那面再也不会出现屋门的石墙前，德拉科站住了脚步。就是在这个地方，克拉布走了，而那家伙救了自己一命。

明明战争留下来的创痕无处不在，大家怎么可以对此视而不见，好像什么都没发生过一样，依然过着跟从前别无二致的生活？

犹豫了一下，他终于还是放弃了上天文塔转身下楼。那个人这会应该跟朋友们或者是各种崇拜者一起，在霍格莫德享受快乐的校园时光吧，自己上去又是为什么呢？

走到一楼的连廊处，德拉科看了一眼室外白茫茫的世界，一阵寒风吹来，他忍不住缩了一下脖子。这座校园里，每个角落都留着“不堪回首”的往事，比方说眼前这个走廊，四年级的时候为了嘲笑那个人，自己可以连夜做上百个愚蠢的徽章，然后坐在旁边的大树上，就为了等他下课从走廊穿过来时跳下来讥讽他几句。然后呢？德拉科晃了晃头，不愿意去想那个屈辱的段落。

其实他自己也说不清，到底为什么要这么幼稚的针对一个人。是虚荣心在作祟，也是......也许是，为了博取关注拙劣的手段。他从小获得理所应当的注目足够了，唯独缺少这个最想要得到的目光。

如果当时，他能将自己的忧虑坦诚的告诉那人，而不是掩盖在那些刻薄尖酸的话语之下......得了吧。德拉科穿过走廊，坐在过道的石板扶手上，望着树上的积雪。他好像看见了几年前那个任性的小孩，得意洋洋地坐在树上，凹出自认为潇洒帅气的造型。那时候你根本不知道自己在想什么，要不是这场战争，你可能永远也不会发现自己那点龌龊的心思，还说什么如果当初，认清现实吧，不仅不会有当初，以后也不会有的。

身后传来轻微的脚步声，然后在不远的地方停下，似乎是靠在门口观察他。德拉科挺直了背。十二月的室外温度实在算不得怡人，还有雪花在簌簌往下掉，只是落在背上的那道视线，却像是冬日里透过云层的阳光，让人产生温暖的错觉。

其实也有可能只是路过的新生，好奇怎么会有在大冬天穿单衣不带任何保暖措施的傻子坐在室外，德拉科也不知道为什么自己就这么笃定是他。

“噗嗤——”

德拉科转身，只看见门口飘过一个红金颜色的围巾角，留下匆匆离开“案发”现场的背影。他定定地看着空荡荡的门廊，你看刚刚说什么来着？果然是错觉。那个人的确是太阳，只可惜，这世界上就是有连太阳也照不到的阴暗角落。

真冷啊。德拉科只是坐在走廊上，他不想回地窖，一个人听黑湖的水声。这是在霍格沃茨的最后一个冬天了，也不知道那个人会不会留下来过圣诞。思维漫无目的地飘散在空旷的天际。

“嘿。”一个声音在身后响起，声音的主人绕到他面前，手里拎着一个纸袋子。

“哼，波特，有事吗？”德拉科倪了他一眼。

“没事，就是看你一个人，正好，我也是一个人。挺冷的。”

德拉科没说话，只是看着眼前的人。看他从纸袋子里拿出一条羊绒围巾，墨绿色搭配着银灰色。

跟他的眼睛颜色很配。德拉科这么想着。

对方似乎没有注意到他的目光，拿起围巾在他脖子上围了一圈又一圈。

“虽然离圣诞节还早，我猜你放假要回家，总之，提前祝你圣诞快乐。”

他的嘴唇一开一合，边说目光边往左边瞟过去。

他在害羞。德拉科知道眼前这个人所有下意识的小动作。

“事实上，我可以留下来过圣诞。”

德拉科看见那人转过目光惊喜地望向自己，祖母绿的宝石中跳动着一簇小小的火苗，热烈而生动。

阳光照进严冬，雪花融化是什么声音的呢？

围巾底下传来暖意，这一次，不是错觉。


	3. Chapter 3

今天是情人节。德拉科站在城堡门前，看着外面洋洋洒洒飘落的雪花，虽然已经入夜了，但是雪地在夜空印出的光看起来却像是黎明前即将破晓的曙光。他在等一个人。

“嘿。”德拉科转过身，哈利站在他身后，怀里抱着一块绿银相间的羊绒围巾，走上前，“你落在图书馆了，外面下着雪，挺冷的。”

德拉科犹豫了一下，低下头让哈利将围巾一圈圈围在他脖子上。

“你知道我们是巫师。”围巾堆得太高，声音听起来瓮声瓮气的。

哈利没说话，从他身边走过走进夜色之中。德拉科看着往前走的背影笑着摇了摇头，跟在他身后踏进了雪地。明明哈利自己的围巾只是松松垮垮地围着，大半的脖子都暴露在空气之中，却要给他捂得这么严实。德拉科离着哈利半步的距离走在他身侧，看见雪花落在他裸露的皮肤上，被体温捂化。

夜里的霍格沃茨格外的安静，即使是情人节，也没有人想要挑战宵禁的规矩，只有伟大的“救世主”，才敢如此公然无视校规。或者说，学校也是有意对八年级的学生们放松的管制。

也许他们的关系就像是这寂静的雪夜一般。

两人谁都没有打破这份沉默，走在厚厚的积雪上，发出“咯吱咯吱”的声音，留下身后四排脚印。

他们是怎么走到现在这样的？德拉科思索着。战争结束以后，每个人的关系都变得不太一样，潘西和曾经的“花蝴蝶”扎比尼走到一起；格兰芬多的“万事通”小姐和咋咋呼呼的韦斯莱确认了关系；“救世主”居然和自己的青梅竹马分了手......而他们？也许是关系有所缓和吧，谁能想象格兰芬多的“黄金男孩”能够和斯莱特林的前食死徒这样和平的走在雪地里。

哦，是情人节的雪夜里。

也许他们的关系不只是简单的有所缓和？但是......那又算什么呢？朋友吗？

谁会跟“朋友”在情人节的晚上约出来散步。当然，也许是自己想多了。德拉科甚至怀疑起来哈利是否知道今天到底是个什么日子。他不能否认，当那只闪着微光的牡鹿跃进他的房间，约他晚上十点城堡门口见的时候，他心里是有些许期待的。

又有谁会给自己的“朋友”送围巾，不仅送还给亲手戴上呢？不管别人有没有，反正德拉科没见过。哈利刚刚在给他带围巾的时候，指节蹭过颈侧的皮肤，仿佛是有人用刀背划过留下一片颤栗。

他们之间好像飘着一层薄雾，德拉科不知道哈利是怎么想的，但是又好像明白他的心思。

他悄悄斜过眼睛去看身侧的人。

哈利听见自己身侧的脚步声，贴得很近，却又离着一段距离。

他以为德拉科明白自己的心思，毕竟他们算是留在霍格沃茨一起过了学生时代的最后一个圣诞节。说算是，是因为虽然两个人都留在学校，却又并没有真正独自待在一起过。更多的时候，是在大厅，在图书馆，隔着几张桌子的距离各做各的事情。只是每当哈利抬起头，总能撞上那个停留在自己身上的目光。

他是关注自己的。只不过眼睛里没有曾经那样的嘲讽或是幸灾乐祸，也没有......其他更多的感情，他好像只是在看自己，像是在观察一个什么东西那种观看。这种淡漠的目光让他害怕。

如果他是厌恶自己的......不会的。德拉科脖子上围着的围巾又提醒着哈利那天不是一场梦。也许只是因为争斗了七年，他们不知道该如何与对方相处吧。

他们本就应该是这样的，却又不甘心只是这样。

哈利斜过眼睛悄悄去看身侧的人。

两个人的目光在空中交汇。德拉科下意识缩了缩脖子，他觉得自己疯了，这样子就像是个怀春的小姑娘在试探暗恋对象的心意却又不小心被抓了个现行。

“你......那个......”哈利抬了抬手，却又手足无措的不知道该如何是好。

德拉科的睫毛上落了雪花，灰蓝色的目光中也像是夹杂着风雪在伺机而动。风吹着额前飘下一绺头发，锋利的轮廓变得柔和，这让他想到在魔药课本上看到过的那种生长在神秘东方的高山雪莲。

“嗯？”

“你的......睫毛......”哈利想伸手去替他拂去冰霜。

德拉科转过身面对他，闭上眼睛。

哈利的手悬在空中，犹豫了一下，然后用掌心盖住他轻阖的眼皮。睫毛在掌心轻颤，手中仿佛握了只蝴蝶在挣扎。他会死在自己手中。哈利这样想。

“我们到哪了？（Where are we?）”德拉科突然开口。

“嗯......黑湖......边？”

“我是说，我们之间，到哪了？（Where are we?）”

哈利放下手，看向那双湿漉漉的眼睛，融化的雪沾湿了睫毛，像是刚刚哭过一样。

这个答案似乎很重要，可是哈利不知道应该如何回答。

这个答案似乎又没那么重要，德拉科只是很平静地看着眼前的人，没有一丝忐忑或是惊慌。

哈利走上前一步，拉下德拉科挡在脸上的围巾，对着那张讥讽了自己七年的薄唇吻了上去。

“我们到这儿了。（Here we are.）”

雪花落在紧贴的双唇上，围巾里带出来的热气驱散了全部的凉意。

嗯，他们终于到这了。


End file.
